Digichatroom-Part 2
by Sora Ishida
Summary: dunno


A/N yea people actually liked my story!!! :) anyways, to you Joe fans, I DIDN'T PUT HIM IN PART 1 BECAUSE THERE WAS NO POINT OF HIM BEIN IN THE STORY YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I also put Daisuke in the story. most of the stuff in this story is pointless but I put it anyways cuz this is how I normally talk with people on MSN Messenger (does anyone here have it?)  
  
oh yeah, if anyone thinks this sucks, THAN DO ME A FAVOUR AND DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Digichatroom-Part 2  
  
next afternoon…  
*coolguy_SL has just logged on*  
coolguy_SL hey, people!  
sweet_ST HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
KidTK hey, bro!  
JKido13 hello  
comp_whiz hey, Yamato  
coolguy_SL anyone else on???  
sweet_ST not at the moment. But I have to go soon :(  
KidTK aw…:(  
coolguy_SL :( how come???  
sweet_ST soccer game against Taichi and this time I'M gonna win! :)  
KidTK good luck!  
sweet_ST Taichi's the one who's gonna need it, but thanks anyways! ^_^  
*cuteHK has just logged on*  
cuteHK hi!  
sweet_ST HEY HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
JKido13 are you hyper?????????????????????  
sweet_ST DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I'LL NEED THE ENERGY TO MAKE FUN OF TAICHI AFTER I BEAT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
comp_whiz okay…^_^'  
cuteHK Taichi's right here. He says "IN YOU DREAMS!!!"  
sweet_ST oh, just YOU WATCH!!!!! WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
coolguy_SL can you literally kick if for me?????????  
cuteHK LOL  
cuteHK Taichi says to Yamato, "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
sweet_ST gonna go now and get ready. LATER!!!  
coolguy_SL luck!  
comp_whiz please kick Taichi's ass! That way we won't have to hear him brag over the phone!  
sweet_ST kay! Do my best! Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)  
*sweet_ST has just logged off*  
cuteHK Taichi say "bye!"  
KidTK bye!  
JKido13 so who's doing what now??? Besides chatting???  
coolguy_SL listening to music  
KidTK what song?????????  
coolguy_SL Eminem's "The Real Slim Shady." It's way cool!  
comp_whiz it's good  
*Pr_Mimi has just logged on*  
*coolguy_SL has just logged off*  
KidTK what's up with him???  
cuteHK he didn't even say bye!  
Pr_Mimi he's trying to avoid me  
cuteHK why???? Why???????????????????????????  
comp_whiz yeah, why??????????????????????????????  
Pr_Mimi promise not to laugh or say "DRY" or anything????  
JKido13 yes  
cuteHK yes  
KidTK yup!  
comp_whiz yeah  
Pr_Mimi okay, I told him I like him and than, now he's trying to avoid me  
cuteHK THAT'S SO MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
KidTK I think I know why  
Pr_Mimi why?  
KidTK I can't tell you though, sorry.  
Pr_Mimi :(  
comp_whiz what's so good about Yamato anyways????  
Pr_Mimi he's cute  
*extremeD has just logged on*  
extremeD sup people????  
cuteHK hey Daisuke  
extremeD hey babe  
KidTK *coughs*  
Pr_Mimi "extremeD"??????????????? how'd you come up with that?????????????????????????????????????????? LOL  
extremeD what's "Pr" stand for? Perfectly retarded????  
cuteHK LOL  
JKido13 getting Mimi mad isn't exactly the best thing to do  
extremeD who CARES????????????????????????????? Hikari finds it funny  
*KidTK has just logged off*  
cuteHK I'm gonna call him and ask why he left.  
extremeD DON'T GO!!!!!!! :( *pouts*  
cuteHK oh fine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
extremeD so…wanna go see a movie later???  
JKido13 can I come?  
extremeD NO.  
cuteHK you mean on a DATE???  
extremeD uh…yeah???  
cuteHK SURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
extremeD cool! :)  
cuteHK :) c ya later! I'm gonna go and watch Tai's soccer game. Bye everyone!  
extremeD Later babe!  
comp_whiz bye Hikari  
JKido13 Bye.  
Pr_Mimi C ya!  
*cuteHK has just logged off*  
extremeD I think her cuteHK name suits her. He he he  
comp_whiz um did you know that Takeru likes her as well??  
extremeD yes  
JKido13 so you're not gonna let them be together or anything even though they REALLY LIKE each other but they both don't wanna admit it???  
extremeD yup  
Pr_Mimi did anyone ever tell you you're mean and cruel???  
extremeD nope.  
Pr_Mimi newsflash, you are.  
extremeD *takes a bow* thank you, thank you!  
Pr_Mimi anyone here listen to NSYNC??????  
extremeD THEY SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NSTINK!!!!!! NSUCK!!!!!!  
JKido13 HATE EM!  
Pr_Mimi figures, you're all guys.  
Pr_Mimi you don't even like their song "It's Gonna Be Me"?  
extremeD NOPE! Besides, Justin's go a HUGE afro!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
JKido13 what did he do to his hair??? It was ugly before too, but now it's even WORSE!!!!!!  
Pr_Mimi I think he's HOTNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N IMHO I think Justin's UGLY and looks like a freak on the loose with his afro)  
extremeD WHATEVER!!!!!  
Pr_Mimi you're a guy, you wouldn't know.  
extremeD I know a LOT of girls who think the same as I do. (A/N I seriously REALLY do!!!!! With the exceptions of my two crazed friends who are OBSESSED *JC's kinda cute though)  
Pr_Mimi hey, where did Koushiro go???  
JKido13 yeah, where did he go??????????????????????  
extremeD KOUSHIRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
(30 seconds later)  
comp_whiz huh what?????  
Pr_Mimi where were you???????????????????  
comp_whiz talkin  
Pr_Mimi to who???  
comp_whiz Yamato  
Pr_Mimi REALLY!  
comp_whiz uh yeah  
Pr_Mimi y isn't he here????  
comp_whiz he had to tell me something, but if you want, I can ask if he wants to come back on.  
extremeD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
JKido13 why not???  
extremeD no reason, I just felt like doing that.  
comp_whiz okay………………  
comp_whiz wait  
*coolguy_SL has just logged on*  
Pr_Mimi trying to avoid me huh?  
coolguy_SL sorry, but I don't really like you anymore than a friend.  
Pr_Mimi WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE  
coolguy_SL if you're gonna keep acting like this, I'm gonna leave AGAIN  
Pr_Mimi fine I'll stop, but do you like anyone?  
coolguy_SL no  
comp_whiz *coughs*  
extremeD you people are confusing me. I'm leaving  
*extremeD has just logged off*  
JKido13 um what does the "*cough* mean??????  
coolguy_SL BYE  
*coolguy_SL has just logged off*  
Pr_Mimi okay…  
comp_whiz I'm gonna be back on in three hours, bye  
*comp_whiz has just logged off*  
  
three hours later…  
  
*comp_whiz has just logged on*  
sweet_ST Hi  
comp_whiz hi  
comp_whiz anyone else here????  
sweet_ST not yet. Taichi will be on soon, at least that's what he told me.  
*coolguy_SL has just logged on*   
sweet_ST hi Yamato  
coolguy_SL hey  
sweet_ST Taichi's taking LONG  
coolguy_SL huh?  
sweet_ST I'm waiting for him  
coolguy_SL oh  
*sccrchamp has just logged on*  
sweet_ST WHO'S DA BOMB???????????????????????  
coolguy_SL HUH?  
sccrchamp BIG DEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO WHAT IF YOU JUST BEAT ME AT THREE GAMES OUT OF FOUR. SO WHAT???????????  
comp_whiz lemme guess, Sora kicked your ass at soccer??? Again???????????????????? After you bragged about winning ONE game against her team???????????????????  
sweet_ST better change your login name  
sweet_ST "sccrchamp" LOL  
sccrchamp ha ha you are SO funny  
sccrchamp and what about your name???? SWEET???? Don't think so  
sweet_ST SHADDUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
sweet_ST anyways, it suits me more than sccrchamp suits you  
comp_whiz ^_^'  
coolguy_SL this is funny to watch  
sweet_ST AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Friends is on, C ya all later!!!!  
*sweet_ST has just logged off*  
comp_whiz she's crazy  
coolguy_SL yup, that's why she's our friend  
sccrchamp wanna know something?  
coolguy_SL yeah  
sccrchamp promise not to laugh/tell/run to the bathroom to puke?  
comp_whiz yes  
coolguy_SL depends  
sccrchamp …I LOVE…SORA  
  
to be continued...  
  



End file.
